


Traitorous Tea Lover

by MarshyTheGent



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cafe AU, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Slight strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshyTheGent/pseuds/MarshyTheGent
Summary: Short one shot kylux and hitaka cafe au fic.





	Traitorous Tea Lover

Kylo walked over to the booth table where Armitage Hux sat, typing and working furiously on his laptop. Hux only paused occasionally to sip his cup of tea. There were all sorts of papers scattered around him. Kylo set his hand down on the table, the other holding a coffee cup of his own. “Is this seat taken?” He asked.   
“Not particularly, no,” Hux replied with a tired softness in his voice. Kylo took a seat across from Hux and set his cup down. He watched Hux’s tired, dark and puffy eyes flit about between his laptop screen and papers beside him. There was a long bit of silence before either of them spoke. “Do you want something of me?” Hux asked, only now looking up at the dark haired individual before him.   
“So is that what pretty boys do all day? Sitting there, drinking tea and typing?” Kylo replied, smooth as silk.  
Hux smiled coyly and glanced at Kylo’s cup. “Or drinking peppermint hot chocolate I see?” Hux could smell the peppermint wafting through the air from the coco. Kylo’s face immediately turns bright red. He didn’t expect a comeback like that! He took a sip of his coco and turned away, trying not to let Hux see that his comment had made him blush. Hux smirked, and went back to his work.   
After Kylo recollected himself, he found the courage to speak again. “So.. What is it that you are always typing away on there anyway?” Kylo gestured his head today Hux’s laptop. Hux surprisingly shied away. He grabbed his laptop and moved it closer to him. He face turned slightly red, and he began gathering his things.   
“I have work to do,” Hux shoved his papers into his bag. Kylo managed to snatch one of his papers. “Give that back, Ren!” Hux sneered. Kylo held the paper above his head where Hux couldn’t reach.   
“Now, let’s see what you’re typing about,” Kylo took a look at the paper while holding Hux back. He read a few lines, and his face flushed with anger. He pushed Hux aside and tore up the paper. Hux could feel the burning hot anger emanating off of Kylo. It was hotter than any freshly brewed cup of coffee. Other patrons in the cafe were staring at them. “Fucking MITAKA? That pushover?” Kylo yelled, and knocked Hux’s tea to the ground. He grabbed Hux’s bag, and in usual baby solo temper tantrum ways, threw everything about. Hux’s laptop made a loud bang as it hit the floor, a few pieces on the outside breaking off. Papers of text fell into the spilled tea. “I thought you had better taste than such a ninny ass pansy! Guess your taste in boys is as good as your taste in tea! Horrid.” With that, Kylo stomped off. A waiter rushed over to help Hux pick up his stuff. Hux took a minute and covered his face with his hand. When he looked back up he noticed the waiter helping him…  
...was none other than the very same Dopheld Mitaka that he has had a crush on for years.


End file.
